Notice of Execution
by winter2
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been hired as a hit man. He's killed six people so far and his next victim is to be the cousin of his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Who is his employer and will he relieve Kurt of his duties this time or is there something deeper afoot? *quick drabble*
1. The Victim

_Lucille Carmichael_

The red envelope was waiting for him on his math textbook inside his locker. It wasn't sealed, his name was on the front and a plain 5x7 index card was waiting inside with the name. Lucille Carmichael.

The first woman he'd have to kill. Wondering why she was on the list, knowing he wouldn't ever find out just like with the six men in the past, Kurt shoved the index card back into the envelope and the envelope in between the pages of his math book. He grabbed his Spanish book and closed his locker door.

"Hi, Kurt!" His boyfriend, Blaine Anderson had a giant smile on his face and his hands behind his back. "What are you doing next Saturday?"

"Nothing… yet?" Kurt peered behind Blaine's back, trying to see what he was holding. "You want to hang out?"

"In a way," Blaine brought out a white envelope from behind him. Emblazoned in gold was:

BLAINE ANDERSON

GUEST

"My cousin is getting married and I want us to go together. The details are inside. I hope you say yes but I will give you time to think-"

"No, I'll go. I love weddings when they don't include my dad marrying my crush's mom… Long story." Kurt added when Blaine looked confused. "I'll be there. In the perfect outfit if I do say so myself. Walk with me to Spanish?"

* * *

><p>Kurt had stuck the wedding invitation into his Spanish notebook and forgotten about it all through class, preferring to imagine his and Blaine's wedding… The entire Glee club would be there and the Warblers and they would all be crying and saying, "I told you so" and "Kurt looks so amazing in that Versace suit" and Blaine would kiss him like they did over Pav's bedazzled coffin and his dad would be so proud and—<p>

"Kurt!" Kurt shook his head and gasped, looking up at Mr. Schuester.

"Uh, wha, yes?"

"What is the feminine conjugation for the verb creer?"

"That depends, Mr. Schue, do you want it in past, present indicative, imperfect, future…?"

"Future please. That is the section we are in."

"In that case, ella creerá en santa cuando él la trae un potro." Kurt said with a small smirk.

"Muy bien, señor Hummel. But next time, don't day dream in my class." Kurt heard Karofsky snicker in the back.

* * *

><p>"Gosh you are so good at Spanish, Kurt. I love that. What did you even say to him?" Blaine and Kurt were walking to the cafeteria, hand in hand, Kurt grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"I said 'she will believe in Santa when he brings her a pony'. Now, Blaine, honey. Is there a theme for your cousin's wedding? And do I need to bring a gift? How will she feel with you bringing me?"

"Well, seeing as she was the first person I came out to, I think she will be thrilled I am bringing you. And, all the information is on the invite."

"Oh, right, of course." Kurt and Blaine got their lunches then sat down and Kurt pulled out his Spanish notebook from his bag. He flipped to the envelope and opened it.

You are cordially invited to the

wedding ceremony bonding

_Lucille Stark_

and

_Richard Carmichael_

in holy matrimony on

Saturday March Seventeenth

Two thousand and twelve

Kurt's throat clenched, his heart rate doubled, and he let out a small squeak. Lucille Stark soon to be Carmichael. _It can't be. He can't want me to kill my boyfriend's cousin after her wedding._

"Excellent," Kurt said, thanking every deity that Blaine didn't notice his squeak. "I will speak to my dad and Carole and let you know for certain." Kurt didn't catch what Blaine said next nor what Finn said as he sat down with Rachel, Mercedes, and Puck. All he could think about was how to avoid the wedding and get out of this one murder.

* * *

><p>The rest of Kurt's school day was a blur. Nothing eventful happened apart from being scorned by the occasional teacher for not paying attention. Glee club was positively boring – the same damn thing happened every meeting: Rachel talked, Santana got pissy, Schuester assigned a Journey song, and Mercedes belted out a long note. Kurt tried his best to seem interested and not let his friends know he was worried about something but Blaine caught on pretty quick. He decided not to say anything, figuring Kurt would come clean in his own time. The two held hands during Glee club, and Blaine squeezed Kurt's affectionately as they departed after school.<p>

When Kurt and Finn got home, Finn tossed his bag into the kitchen and ripped open the refrigerator door.

"I'm so hungry, man!"

Kurt opted to take advantage of this, knowing full well Finn would fall asleep in front of the living room TV and leave Kurt alone for a few hours. Kurt hurried upstairs and closed the door. He dropped to the floor with a long sigh and just sat there. Tears started to fall.

Several minutes later, he felt a cramp in his thigh so he got up, left his bag by the door, and did a few dance stretches. Then, making up his mind of what to say to the man who hired him, Kurt turned on his computer and logged into his e-mail account.

There were notes from Mercedes about outfit choices, essays from Rachel about their amazing experience in New York last year, and reminders from his dad to be careful and not trust Kurofsky. Hidden in a folder titled ROLE PLAY were short reminders of who he needed to kill and that one e-mail that started it all. The blackmail. This wasn't role-play, this was real life but if the government came looking or say, his family and friends, he had plausible deniability. It's a game. That's it.

Not once was an actual victim mentioned nor the ways of murder, not even when or where. The names were slipped into Kurt's locker like the one today and he usually shredded them at home. He would do research to find the victim and then he plotted, using knowledge from TV crime shows and the Internet to kill them and hide the body.

The e-mails consisted of simple messages along the lines of, "Complete your quest or your leader will kick you out of the guild." AKA kill your victim or I will show the world your darkest secret.

The first e-mail was the last one people would read but hopefully they would have been bored with the first three and stopped. If they did reach it, they would understand the other e-mails. The man or woman who found the incriminating picture of Kurt explained the situation, told him to look for names in his locker, forced him to pretend it was all a game, and promised to release the attached image if Kurt went to the police, mentioned anything to anyone, or didn't properly kill and expose of a victim.

It got easier with time. Easier to kill, easier to live with the memories, easier to forget… But this one was impossible. Kurt clicked on the first e-mail in the RP folder and hit reply.

_Guild leader,_

_Quest cannot be completed. Technical errors and such. Different quest? Get somebody else to do mine?_

_KWizard_

Kurt clicked send, signed out, turned off his computer, and fell asleep in his clothes.


	2. The Build Up

Kurt woke up in time for an uneventful dinner then checked his e-mail but there was no reply. He calmly did his homework for an hour and a half then checked again. Nothing. Usually he got a reply within minutes so Kurt figured he was stuck. He'd have to kill Blaine's cousin. Nothing said he'd have to do it at the wedding, so he'd go and have a nice time with his boyfriend and worry about the kill later.

Deciding he should actually ask his dad if he could go, Kurt sighed and made his way downstairs. Finn, apparently, had gone to Puck's after dinner, claiming to be working on homework but in reality playing basketball or football or some other manly thing where they'd get their clothes all sweaty. Gross.

"Hey, Dad, Carole."

"Oh, hey, Kurt. What can we do for you?" Burt picked up the remote and muted the TV programme he was watching while Carole read a book.

"Uhm, what are we doing next Saturday? Anything important involving me?"

Carole looked at him questioningly but answered in a kind voice, "I just have a bit of Spring Cleaning I was going to do but Finn can always help me."

"And I was planning on sleeping. Did you want to go out that day?"

"Blaine gave me an invitation to his cousin's wedding. It's next Saturday."

"Cool!"

"So I can go?" Kurt gave his dad a big smile.

"Hell yea, you can! You're almost a lucky charm at weddings. Go have fun with your boyfriend."

"I agree with your father, Kurt. You spend too much time in this house and at school. Liven your life up a bit!"

"Thank you both." Kurt did a twirl and ran out of the living room and to his room. He couldn't suppress his smile even as he accidently trod on his tweed jacket. He knew he would get permission to go to the wedding and he just couldn't stand lying to Blaine but now that he had decided to commit the crime at a later date, Kurt couldn't be happier to go to the wedding.

Seeing that it was too late at night to text Blaine the good news, Kurt made his way to his computer, it was still open and he needed to put it to bed before he followed suit. He refreshed his email just to see…

No reply.

* * *

><p>The reply was waiting in his locker the next morning. Another white envelope emblazoned with Kurt's name sat neatly on his pile of textbooks and inside the envelope: A plain 5x7 index card.<p>

_Lucille Carmichael will not attend her honeymoon. I know who she is to that boyfriend of yours and I knew you'd get an invite to the wedding. The happy couple will leave after the reception, so do it then._

Kurt's breathing was shaky. He couldn't wait for a later date. He had to kill Blaine's cousin at her wedding reception when she will be the centre of attention. Sounds easy.

_Why didn't I go to the police sooner?_ He thought. He wiped the sweat off his brow and hoped nobody had seen him wipe it on his pants.

"I know what you're up to, Kurt."

Kurt whipped around, after dropping the index card on top of his pile of books and slamming his locker door shut as quickly as possible. He almost screamed when he saw his boyfriend standing there.

"Excuse me?" Kurt squeaked.

"You're planning your outfit to the wedding. Or, our outfits, I should say since the theme is twins."

"Right. Yes. Outfits. Why is it twins?" Kurt tried to stop imagining Blaine's face when he finds out his boyfriend is a serial killer.

"They had another theme picked out months ago but then Lucy found out she was pregnant with twins so they changed it. Then the twins were born early, but they liked the theme."

"How adorable." Kurt switched on his 'cool and collected mode' and pushed all thoughts of the murder to the back of his mind. "We should wear complimentary shirts and ties, so me in a, say red shirt and blue tie and you in the opposite. And wear black slacks."

"You know I got plenty of those!" Blaine joked as Kurt linked arms with him and they set off down the hallway, the worst dressed couples obviously envious of Kurt and Blaine's Versace jackets, silk scarves, and undying love for each other.

* * *

><p>The next week went perfectly.<p>

Kurt's friends never found out he was planning murders before, why should this time be any different? So Kurt just pretended Lucille was a random face in the crowd, nobody special, nothing to freak out over.

The wedding was gorgeous and featured white roses, white doves, and Lucille's twin girls being pushed in strollers by the flower girl (Richard's teenage niece). Nobody objected and everybody cried.

Blaine smiled widely as his cousin walked down the aisle as Mrs. Richard Carmichael and Kurt started having second thoughts about what he was about to do. How could he hurt somebody he loved so much? Somebody who was bullied at public school so much, he transferred to a private school but then went back to public school just to be with Kurt? It took Blaine months to get comfortable showing Kurt affection at McKinley because of all the football players jeering at them and shoving Blaine into lockers and throwing slushy on him. How could Kurt betray such a wonderful man who finally gave himself away to Kurt after their first performance of _West Side Story_? How?

_Because you're a selfish bastard. Blaine won't know you killed his cousin but he will know about __**that**__ night if you don't kill his cousin. You're being blackmailed, Kurt, and you can't back out of it. Just do it, Kurt. Kill Lucille Carmichael._


	3. The Middle

**McKinley High Student Found Guilty of 7 Murders**

_Investigators still questioning Kurt Hummel's friends_

* * *

><p>"So, Michael Carter, Roger Reinhold, Alex Martin, Leonard Johnson, Zach Douglas, Frank Stucki, and Lucille Carmichael, huh? You're a busy boy. My colleagues and I are curious as to why you suddenly ganked a female."<p>

Kurt sat in an uncomfortable metal chair; his hands were cuffed to a loop on the table in front of him. There were case files with photos of all of his victims laid out in front of a detective: Michael Carter's DMV photo, Roger Reinhold's senior picture, Alex Martin's football picture, Leonard Johnson's and Zach Douglas' separate photos from when they met the mayor after their badminton team won first place at nationals, and a candid of Frank Stucki from his college yearbook.

Lucille Carmichael's body was found. They caught Kurt in the act so her photo was from the crime scene. The design on the bathroom tiles was indistinguishable under all the blood and Lucille's half naked body had a knife sticking out of its chest.

"So what happened, Kurt?"

* * *

><p>For the reception, everybody went to the Carmichaels' new house. The large backyard was decorated with roses, ribbons, fake birds, and food on little tables. The old folks sat at tables surrounding a dance floor.<p>

Blaine and Kurt were the first on the dance floor when P!nk's "Raise Your Glass" came on and they stayed there for the first slow dance (Kajagoogoo's "Too Shy"). Three more fast songs came on and they danced for one and a half then got some snacks and hugged and held hands.

Lucille came over and hugged them both, thanking them for being so open with their relationship. It had made some of Richard's distant relatives that she didn't like very much leave the party early and she was grateful. They didn't buy her gifts, anyway. She was then whisked away for the father-daughter dance.

"Lucille, honey, I love you so much. You are the best daughter I have ever had. But I am biased because you are my only daughter." The audience gave an obligatory laugh. "I've heard you gush over your cousin, Blaine's, voice for far too many years to pass up an opportunity to let him sing to you on this wonderful day." Kurt looked at Blaine who was getting ready to go on stage, knowing this would happen.

"You didn't tell me you were singing." Kurt whisper-yelled at his boyfriend.

"Sorry. You can join me, if you want."

"Blaine Anderson, come on up and sing us a dazzling song for my gorgeous little girl and I to dance to!" Kurt shook his head, wanting to leave this moment for the family. Blaine walked onstage to the microphone.

"I know this isn't about a father and daughter but about and older man being in love with a younger woman but just pay attention to the "father" part and we should be fine." Blaine gave a nervous chuckle while the audience gave him a confused look.

And then the music started. It was a slow cymbal and drum melody that nobody recognized until Blaine started singing.

"That's all I wanted/something special something sacred in your eyes." Blaine's voice fit perfectly for George Michael's song. The audience sighed, the bride and her father danced and cried, and Kurt beamed at how amazing the whole thing was. He really didn't want to kill Lucille but he also didn't want that picture getting out.

"Sometimes I think that you never/understand me!/but something tells me together/we'd be happy/oh, woah, baby!/I will be your father figure/put your tiny hand in mine/I will be your preachin' teacher/anything you have in mind/I will be your father figure/I have had enough of crime/I will be the one who loves you/'till the end of time."

_I could always call the cops and confess…_

Kurt felt in his pocket for his trusty knife. It was still there, as were his gloves and the rag he used to wipe down crime scenes. He could always plant them somewhere, blame someone else and get protection from the cop- _No that wouldn't work. Why would they give me protection? I wonder what happens if I confess and admit to being blackmailed…? Is that worse than murder? Is that an, for lack of better word, __**excuse**__ for doing what I have done?_

The audience started cheering and Kurt realized Blaine had finished his song. He was bowing for the audience and even Lucille and her father were clapping through their hugging.

"Blaine that was superb!" Richard had come onstage. "I am so glad to be in this family. Your cousin in an excellent cook, her parents know how to raise children… Any children of mine should have quite a bit of talent!" Blaine giggled. "Would you do me the honor of singing my wife's and my prom song? Your boyfriend can join you because I've heard he's also a great singer." Richard and Blaine smiled out at Kurt and the audience followed suit so of course Kurt had to go onstage. "Thanks, guys. It's the song "Angel" by artists Shaggy and Rayvon."

Kurt and Blaine launched into the song, each taking turns to be lead and backup, Blaine taking over Rayvon's rapping. They sang for the newly weds but also sang to each other. This is why Kurt just couldn't kill Lucille Carmichael.

After the DJ took over the music again, Kurt saw Lucille enter the house so he excused himself, telling Blaine and his uncle that he needed to use the restroom. The room Kurt entered was a small hallway with a pantry door (opening into a large room) and leading to the kitchen. Lucille was there with her mother who was helping to unzip her wedding dress.

"I can't believe I haven't gotten out of this thing yet!" Lucille said as her mother then helped her step out of the dress, revealing a sports bra and underskirt. "Oh, hi Kurt! Mom, you met Blaine's boyfriend, right?"

"Hello, Mrs. Sta-"

"Cindy, please! Nice to see you again. I think we met during the rice throwing but that was so crazy!"

"Yes, it was-"

"Cindy, dear!" Came a voice from outside.

"That's my husband, probably needs help with escaping relatives again. Excuse me."

Cindy left the kitchen and left Kurt with his target.

"You wouldn't mind coming with me to the bathroom? Well, you can stand in my room. I have race like a pisshorse and I'm still not too keen on being alone in this big house. Especially in my room, you gotta come see it!"

Lucille grabbed her dress and exited the kitchen through the main archway, turned right and bounded up some stairs. Kurt followed, reaching in his pocket and bringing out his knife. At the top, Lucille veered left, leading Kurt down a long hallway into the master bedroom.

It was huge!

And the bathroom jutting off of it on the right side of the room had a bathtub so big Kurt swore it was actually a swimming pool. Lucille tossed the dress onto her bed and pulled shorts and a t-shirt out of her dresser.

"Make yourself at home! I'll be right out." Lucille closed the bathroom door and Kurt stood outside it, listening to her urine hit the toilet water. Kurt stopped thinking and let himself focus on his knife. He had weighed the pros and cons. If Blaine never found out who had killed his cousin, he would still love Kurt. If Blaine saw that picture, he would never speak to Kurt again.

Lucille finished peeing, wiped, and flushed. Kurt allowed her the courtesy of washing her hands before he opened the door slowly and walked in.


	4. The Aftermath

"What're you playing at, Hummel?" Detective Inspector Turner slammed his hand on the table to get Kurt's attention. Kurt jumped in his seat but didn't look at the detective.

"There's a folder in my email account labeled "Role Play". It looks innocent but the very first one, which he encrypted so well is… well." Kurt looked at Turner then quickly glanced away again, tears in his eyes. He might as well start being honest.

"We've been going through your computer," Turner said as he turned to the mirror behind him and gave a nod. He waited until a young female officer came into the room and handed him another file. He flipped through it. "They printed all of your e-mails and have been going through them. Role play, you say?" Turner flipped to the back and grabbed the e-mails.

"They haven't read these yet…"

"The very last one is the first one I was sent by somebody who's blackmailing me." Kurt choked. "It was a year ago and I had just sorted out my life and I had an amazing guy and didn't want it to be ruined by that picture."

"You were blackmailed?" The detective suddenly became interested; he pushed the case files away and leaned in closer to Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt wiped his eyes.

"If you cooperate, we can make a deal and reduce your sentence. We'll still have to put you away because you killed some folks… Well, actually we only have you on the Carmichael murder." Turner admitted. "This is a small town, we don't get many murders, and the chief wants this to blow over fast so you're under suspicion for the disappearance of those men I mentioned."

"But I did ki-"

"Kid," The detective said, kindly. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe it was him. Are you guys sure it was Kurt?" Rachel stared at the detective who was questioning the Glee Club.<p>

"It's always the quiet ones who snap. I always knew there was something wonky with that craz-"

"My best friend is not crazy, Santana!" Mercedes yelled while getting up from her chair.

"Sir, can you please keep the behemoth, black chick away from me?" Santana said, seemingly unfazed.

"Oh, no you did NOT, you bitch!"

Sam stood up quickly and held Mercedes who was reaching out, trying to get at Santana to rip her hair out, her face off, and stuff her fake boobs up her-

"I don't get it, is this a support group? Like for Triple A or something? Because I totally don't drink anymore. But I do like sniffing glue. Is that bad? I think I saw Mr. Schue's wife do it once. Or was it that creepy girlfriend of Schue's…"

"Okay, Brittany. Mercedes, sit down. Santana, keep a lid on it unless it's about the case. Does anybody else have input? Are you all sure you never saw this coming?" Schuester looked at the circle of Gleeks: Rachel was holding Finn's hand who was staring into space; Blaine was next to him, his head down; Santana was glaring at Mercedes across the way; Mercedes glared back and Sam held onto her arm; Rory looked like he was thinking intently but he used that as an excuse to stare at Brittany; Puck was crying and Quinn was rubbing his back; Mike, Tina, and Artie were staring into space like Finn but Tina was also crying.

"Mr. Schue, Detective, I think this came as a shock to all of us. We would have turned Kurt in if we knew about his… Extracurriculars." Said Quinn.

"Is that the alien with the bike?" Brittany whispered to her girlfriend.

"That's fine. I'll give you all time to think and if you have a sudden realization, call me." The detective passed out his business card and then left. Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester, and Principal Figgins were left with the Glee club.

"You should all go home and get some rest. You don't have to come to school tomorrow." As soon as Principal Figgins was gone, Sue spoke.

"I am so sorry. You shouldn't have to lose a friend like this."

"Thank you, Sue."

Blaine suddenly stood up and ran out the door.

"Blaine!?"

"Let him go, Rachel. He needs to be alone."

* * *

><p>"You are an asshole, a complete and utter asshole!"<p>

"You could've said no at any point but you chose to help me."

"You blackmailed me into blackmailing Kurt! I couldn't leave at any point!"

"You could have gone to the police…"

"Like I wanted that picture out any more than Kurt did? That moment was… it was stupid!"

"Look, Karofsky. Kurt's going down for this, not you. I'd be out celebrating. Some of your enemies are dead and the boy who ruined your life will be behind bars for the rest of his life. He should like prison, though. Him being gay and everything…"

"We're gay, too, Smythe!"

Sebastian Smythe gave a small chuckle then pat Karofsky once on the back, on his way out of the warehouse.


	5. The End

Kurt hadn't had any visitors. Richard had gone to find his wife to say goodbye to someone and watched Kurt stabbed her. There was no question if Kurt did it or not and his family and friends were afraid of him.

So when the guard told him he had a visitor, Kurt jumped from his bed. But it wasn't a friend, a relative, or Blaine. It was Detective Turner.

"That e-mail address that blackmailed you was tough to track but we got a name and we've brought him in."

"Who was it?"

"Dave Karofsky."

* * *

><p>"So, you were blackmailed into blackmailing?" A female detective was questioning Karofsky.<p>

"Yes."

"But you won't tell me who started all of this?"

"No."

"Mmm hmm. You're not going to plead 'not guilty'?"

"No."

"Then you're going to jail for blackmail and being an accomplice to murder."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe watched the news with glee as his two pawns went to jail. Everything had gone smoothly. Kurt didn't tell on Karofsky but the cops found him anyway. Then Karofsky proved himself by not turning in Sebastian. Those two boys really didn't want their secrets going public.<p>

"Hey."

Sebastian turned around in his armchair and saw his boyfriend. This whole plot was put in place to keep them together and the two smiled widely at each other.

Or was that really the case? Sebastian saw his boyfriend bring up a gun with a silencer on it and point it at him.

"Wha-?" Sebastian's heard raced.

"You did very well, Seb." His boyfriend said. "But I just wanted to have some fun." He smirked through the darkness, reminiscing on his other games from other states. All the other lives he ruined and crimes he got away with.

Blaine Anderson squeezed the trigger.


End file.
